Wanted Wolf
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie's and Jacob's newborn daughter was stolen from them when she was only a few months old. 17 years later Emma, now a troubled teenage girl, phases the first time. Will they be able to help her realize that she is loved and wanted? Will they ever find out who took her and why?
1. First Phase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: First Phase**

 **Emma's POV**

I could feel nothing but seething anger. I could only see red. I had never been so close to actually murdering someone then I was right then and there.

I ran out of that courtroom as fast as I could. I could hear people calling out my name but I didn't give a crap anymore. They had just released all four of my rapists due to a lack of evidence. So why the hell should I care what they think of me?

The four guys, Derek, Nathaniel, Tyler, and Eric, all seniors at my high school, had raped me three months ago at a party. I knew that something was wrong the moment that I started to feel ill. I started feeling really confused and disoriented. I was sure that they slipped something into my drink which basically incapacitated me so I couldn't fight back.

Someone, I'm not sure who, saw what was happening and called the police but by the time they got here it was too late. The guys got arrested. However they all have rich daddies with some of the best lawyers around.

They somehow managed to convince the judge that I was lying and in fact, had sex with them all willingly. After all I had been known to lie in the past. I've been arrested more than 100 times since the age of 10. I was a troubled foster girl found dumped on the side of the road when I was just a few months old.

Certainly the baby I was carrying couldn't possibly be one of their's right? After all the doctor said I looked to be six months pregnant and the rape took place three months ago, right?

Who were they going to believe? The perfect, could never do anything wrong rich families? Or me? A girl that's bounced around the California foster system since she was discovered? A girl that's been in constant conflict with the law for years?

While it's true that I've been known to lie to authorities and I have committed many crimes (stealing, assault on a cop, and resisting arrest just to name a few) I would never lie about something so serious. Mainly I committed crimes because I wanted to go to jail just to escape the horrid conditions of the foster homes I had been in.

Abuse is an unfortunate part of my past. However, I had never been a victim of sexual assault until my rape three months ago.

White hot fury filled me from head to toe as I ran. I was surprised the San Francisco Police Department weren't chasing me but at the same time I was glad. My unborn baby boy kicked me furiously from within as if he could sense my anger.

Instead of calming down though my fury, no, my _rage,_ only got worse and worse until I was literally shaking from it. The never ending fever I had been experiencing the past couple of months seemed to suddenly get times worse. Suddenly I felt as if the entire mass of my body was changing and expanding. In less than a second I felt my entire body change and increase in size. The weight of my unborn son increased as well.

Without even stopping to think about what I was doing I was suddenly running on all fours. I ran faster then I ever had before as I raced toward the Golden Gate Bridge. My baby kicked a lot more than usual as a response to this new, unusual position.

When I started hearing the other voices in my head is when I seriously started to question my sanity.

" _Someone else has phased_ ," one of the voices stated. If I had to assign a gender to the voice I'd say it was a guy's voice.

" _No shit sherlock!_ " I heard another voice say. This one sounded like a female.

 _"I wonder who it is though. No one else is old enough to phase,_ " this time it was another male voice that spoke.

" _Emma. My name is Emma_ ," I might as well entertain these stupid voices in my head.

As soon as my name entered my head I couldn't even hear myself think anymore. It seemed like all the voices started shouting in my head. It seemed that my names also had voices. Seth, Embry, Leah, Sam, and Quil were just some of the few names I was able to make out.

Names? Ha ha! My voices actually had names! I wonder how far down the path of insanity my imagination will allow me to go?

I skidded to a halt when I glanced down and saw that I had paws! Paws! Gray furry paws! I looked back and saw that my entire body had changed! My whole body was covered in gray fur and I had four legs instead of two! Oh and I had a tail! A freaking tail!

"There it is! Get it!" someone yelled and that's when I realized I was being chased by animal control. I turned right and ran straight onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

I was too busy dodging cars and animal control to pay much attention to the voices in my head anymore. I did hear one of them say something along the lines of " _we need to tell Jacob, Nessie, and the Cullens immediately_!" Though I had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Oh who am I kidding! They were made up voices in my head for godsakes!

I felt something hit my right hind leg and when I looked I saw a dart sticking out of it!

I felt my adrenaline go into overdrive and increased my speed. My baby started kicking even harder than usual. I felt another dart hit my side and suddenly I started to feel very dizzy. My head was swimming. I had to slow down because I knew that if I didn't I was going to fall off the bridge and end up in the water below.

Then all of a sudden my strength began to return to my body and my vision began to clear up again. Damned I thought for sure those sedatives were going to knock me out. I couldn't believe that my body was strong enough to fight it.

I made it to the other side of the bridge and hid myself. Somehow while I was hiding I managed to turn human again.

When I walked out of my hiding place I saw several police officers standing around looking for the wolf. When they saw me I immediately knew that I was in trouble by the looks on their faces.

When I looked down I saw why. Well being arrested for nudity in public was certainly going to be a new one on my record.

 **Please Review**


	2. Hard Life

**Chapter 2: Hard Life**

 **Emma's POV**

Abuse. They say it can come in many forms. Physical, mental, and sexual. You could say I've been abused in every sense of the word and you would probably be correct.

Most of the homes I had ended up in throughout my life had abused me in one form or another. Whether it was mental or physical or both. I carried many scars from the past. I had plenty of physical scars. Whether or not I carried mental scars was still up for debate.

The family I lived with now. The Jansens. They were good people. One of the few good homes I've had in my life. They didn't say a single word when they picked me up from the station. Which honestly was a good thing in my opinion as I had no logical explanation for why I was naked in public. I couldn't tell them I had morphed into an oversized wolf. They'd think I'm nuts for sure. Maybe I am nuts. Maybe after all the crap I've suffered in my life finally caused my brain to snap and it was all an elaborate hallucination I was having.

No words were exchanged when we got home. They must've known by now that I was too far gone. To broken to ever be fixed. Why even try to get close to a troubled child such as myself? Why bother when I'll turn 18 in less than a year and I'll be out of their hair forever?

Being unwanted and unloved wasn't exactly a new thing for me. My own parents didn't even want me. Who dumps an innocent newborn on the side of a highway?

I rubbed my growing belly gently. When I first discovered that I was pregnant after I had been raped my first thought was to abort the baby. I couldn't do it though. There was a part of me that slowly started to grow attached to him. There was a part of me that wanted to make sure this baby was loved and cared for in a way I never had been. I just wish I could see his father, whichever guy it is, and all the other guys get sentenced for what they did to me. It isn't fair that they get to walk free after what they did!

My body started to shake violently and it took 100 percent of my concentration to calm down. Getting angry certainly wasn't going to help anything.

I went to bed earlier than usual that night because I was exhausted from the day's events. Even if part of it had just been in my head.

The next morning I woke up feeling way more hungry than I usually did. I had three bowls of lucky charms cereal and even then I still feeling hungry. Oh well, I guess it's just the baby wanting more food than usual.

On TV I overheard a news report about a giant wolf running across the Golden Gate Bridge. Wait a second! I instantly spun around, a difficult feat for me these days, and stared at the television. There was indeed footage of a giant wolf running across the bridge. I hesitated to say it was me because that would mean that I would have to accept my hallucinations as being real.

Only one thing about this newscast caught my attention besides the actual wolf. It's the fact that "animal control officers will be actively searching for this animal to capture and determine exactly what it is,"

This couldn't be real. There was no way that could actually be me. Last time I checked changing from one species to another was impossible. So there was no way that could be me.

I couldn't stand to watch the news another minute so I turned off the tv and headed back to my room. It was Saturday so the possibilities of what I could do would be endless.

I examined my body once before putting any clothes on. The scars had become easier to ignore over the years but not impossible. I had marks all over my body from where I had been whipped years ago just for feeding a dog. Yes, I fed a dog that my then foster family had tied up outside and completely neglected. I gave the dog food and water and as a result I got thrashed with a whip more times than I care to remember.

Afterward they threatened me that they'd kill me if I ever told anyone what they did. To this day that event remains my biggest secret. Whenever people ask, if they happen to see anything anyway, I always find a way to avoid the question. No one knows about all the abuse I've suffered over the years.

They just see me as a child that acts out for no reason at all. In reality though a few nights in juvenile hall was like a vacation in a hotel compared to what I dealt with at home.

I shook my head and sighed. I shouldn't dwell on the past. I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue top. My foster family had been kind enough to give me money to buy maternity clothes a few weeks ago as all my other clothes was beginning to fit tight.

I walked to the nearest Starbucks and ordered myself a hot chocolate and some scones to satisfy my hunger. As I ate I barely noticed when the door opened and several guys, along with two girls, came in. When they started talking though they caught my attention immediately.

Embry, Seth, Jacob, Leah, Sam and Quil all names I heard in my head yesterday? I even heard another guy's name that wasn't mentioned yesterday. Paul. Wasn't Renesmee mentioned as well? Even though they mainly seemed to call her Nessie I heard the name Renesmee at least once.

None of them seemed to notice me as they walked by me and sat at a nearby table. I watched them all curiously but none of them seemed to notice. Or they didn't care.

Then suddenly, the tall and gangly one whose name I learned was Seth suddenly looked in my direction and saw me. As soon as our eyes met something happened. I felt a glowing heat fill me from head to toe. I felt...happy. Extremely happy. Words couldn't even begin to describe the happiness. In that moment everything that made me who I was didn't matter anymore. It wasn't gravity holding me to the Earth anymore. It was him. It was this boy holding me here now. This boy I suddenly found myself inexplicably drawn to.

I didn't even realize it right away but suddenly I found myself standing up and walking over to him. To my surprise he was doing the same thing and he looked just as nervous as I felt.

 **Please Review**


	3. Run

**Chapter 3: Run**

 **Emma's POV**

As I was about to say something to this boy I heard four eerily familiar voices enter the coffee shop. I dared to look over and had my worse suspicions confirmed. They were all there. All four of them. Derek, Nethaniel, Tyler, and Eric. My four recently released rapists.

My heart started beating faster and I could actually feel the fear beginning to fill me from head to toe. They hadn't noticed me yet but I was afraid of what would happen if they did notice me. I didn't think they were stupid enough to try anything here in public, after they had convinced everyone that I wanted sex. However, I was still very worried.

Soon I was in complete panic mode and my four rapists hadn't even noticed me yet.

I backed out of the coffee shop slowly. Hoping beyond all possible hope that I wouldn't trip and fall because then they would notice me for sure!

Seth, as well as all of his friends, looked at me with concern. Or maybe they just thought I was some crazy freaky weirdo girl. It wouldn't be the first time I've been called that and honestly were they wrong?

I felt ten times better once I was out and away from the Starbucks. Then I was suddenly filled with anger again. Anger that those men had been let out in public again as if they had done nothing wrong.

How could they have allowed these these menaces to women be free! Just because they have money they're able to get away with it! Just like the Brock Turner case?! It's so wrong! No justice at all!

I started shaking again. Really really badly. My yell of frustration turned into a howl of despair. One second later, probably less then that even, I was running on all fours again. One quick glance down showed me that my hands had turned into gray furry paws again.

I managed to avoid people and cars as I ran through the streets. Most people got out of the way as soon as they heard me coming. Some I had to dodge myself.

Apparently I had gotten the attention of animal control again. Within five minutes they were chasing after me again. I howled in pain when I got hit with one of their bullets. The effects of the sedative were even stronger then whatever they had hit me with yesterday. I could feel it's affects on my body instantly. Another one hit me and I felt like I was going to collapse for sure this time.

I fell on my side but luckily I was able to get up quickly.

"It's a female!" one of the guys commented.

"and I think it's pregnant," the other guy added. "Look how swollen those nipples look on that creature,"

It was around that time that I began hearing another voice in my head. I didn't know if it was real or just a drug induced hallucination though. I couldn't even concentrate on what the voice was trying to tell me to do.

Luckily I regained some of my strength and was able to stand up and keep on going. Just as the affects of the sedative were beginning to wear off I was hit with another one.

I ran into the street and heard breaks slamming before I was hit on the side. My stomach, and baby took the blunt of the impact. The pain rendered me unable move anymore so I laid down.

Another wolf appeared. This wolf was a huge reddish brown wolf. He began to push me and urge me to get up but I couldn't move.

" _Come on get up," I heard a voice say in my head._

 _"I can't," I complained._

The wolf growled and stood over me protectively when one of the animal control officers got off and approached me.

"Wow two wolves? Two for the price of one?"

The huge reddish brown male wolf standing over me didn't like that at all and he growled at the man in a threatening way.

"How about you leave these animals alone?" this was a completely different voice. The man had the palest skin and strangest golden eyes. The way he was dressed I could tell he was dressed I could tell he was a doctor. Something I felt like my baby and I urgently needed right now. The pain in my stomach was intensifying.

"Excuse me sir who are you?"

"I think the question is who are you chasing down innocent animals that haven't done anything and endangering other people's lives because of it? Or am I wrong in saying that I would've still crashed into this wolf if it hadn't been for you?"

The animal control officer didn't say anything to that.

"I suggest you leave these wolves in peace now,"

The officer left without so much as another word. The other wolf tried to urge me to get up but I yelped when he pressed my stomach gently. He licked the tears from my face as they began to fall.

Ice cold hands suddenly touched my stomach and the baby thrashed violently.

"Something's wrong but I need you to be human to find out what. I still haven't gone to veterinary school,"

 **Please Review**


	4. Baby

**Chapter 4: Baby**

 **Emma's POV**

I couldn't comply with the doctor's request no matter how much I wanted or tried to. It was as if I physically could not become human. Something inside of my body was stopping me from becoming human again. I just didn't know if it was instincts or pain.

"Come on Emma it's urgent that you do this," the doctor added.

I was about to shake my head when the pain suddenly intensified and I howled in pure pain. Every instinct in my body told me to get up and move somewhere else. So that's exactly what I did. I used every ounce of strength that I had, which wasn't a lot, and stood up.

Nobody even tried to stop me as I walked away. Or maybe they were just as shocked as I was by my sudden strength. I found a hiding place just in time for me to lose the last bit of strength I had and collapse from the pain. At least if I died here I wouldn't have any witnesses.

"Look there she is!" I heard someone yell frantically. I recognized the voice of Jacob. The guy from the coffee shop earlier. He was with the doctor.

"Emma please. I know this must be difficult but I need you to be human," the doctor said.

If I wasn't in so much pain and if I wasn't a wolf I'd be questioning the hell out of him about how he knew my name.

"She can't Carlisle. She's been trying but she literally can't. Something is stopping her,"

He sighed. "My knowledge of wolf anatomy is extremely limited I don't think I-"

"You have to try if not we'll lose her," Jacob said. "And for what it's worth I really think veterinary school is a worthy investment,"

"Okay but if anything goes wrong-"

"I trust you Carlisle,"

What they were saying wasn't exactly filling me with confidence but at this point I was out of options. Although when he began cutting I nearly tore his head off. If it weren't for Jacob I probably would've. Something about the way he looked at me and touched me was really comforting.

I didn't even have to look to know that I had begun loosing a lot of blood. I could feel myself getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. The worried look on Jacob's face kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Placental detachment," I heard Carlisle say and I immediately began to panic for the sake of my baby. "First it happened when your grandmother was pregnant with your mother, then when your mother was pregnant with you, and now with you and your baby. I really hope this cycle ends with you,"

Even though I had lost a lot of blood I was sure I heard him correctly. I didn't know why or how but somehow he knew who I was and who my family was. If I lived I could finally confront my family and find out why they abandoned me the way they did. I could get some closure on that chapter or my life.

I felt him reach inside of me and pull something out.

"Whoa," I heard both guys say at the exact same time.

I looked back and saw Carlisle holding, well not a baby, but rather a wolf pup. He was definitely a boy and he was definitely a wolf. He has the purest white fur and most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen.

"Amazing," Carlisle said. "Simply amazing,"

"How?" Jacob asked as he stared at my son the wolf pup.

"My theory," Carlisle stated as he put my son down. "Is that as a fetus he must've phased whenever his mother did. A wolf can't exactly give birth to a human baby without serious health complications. Your kind never ceases to amaze me Jacob. Just when I think I've learned all about your kind I come across something new and exciting to research and study,"

My son tried to walk over to me and that's when I realized that something else was wrong. He was walking funny. He was limping actually. Is it possible that one of his legs or arms was broken when that car hit me?

I didn't have much time to think about it as the dizziness suddenly became to intense for me to handle. In a last ditch effort to become a human again I succeeded before I lost consciousness from the blood loss. I looked at my wolf son one last time not sure that I would ever wake up and see him again.

 **Please Review**


	5. Truth

**Chapter 5: Truth**

 **Emma's POV**

I could feel a hand gently stroking and massaging my arm in a soothing sort of way. My body felt ten times heavier than it usually did. Only I knew I wasn't a wolf this time. I could move my toes and my fingers. Something that would be impossible to do as a wolf.

I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head a little. I saw Jacob sitting next to me and watching me carefully. I was a bit shocked and worried. What did he want with me? Had he already done something? Had he-oh God.

"What are you-"

"Oh Emma thank god you're finally awake!" Jacob yelled. "I've been worried sick,"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember Emma? You fainted due to blood loss. Carlisle and I brought you here for observation. It's been hours and we weren't entirely sure if you were going to-"

"Why do you even care?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because were strangers. I don't know you and you don't know me," I stated. "So why would you care about a complete stranger?"

"Because, well. It's hard to explain but I'm going to tell you anyway,"

"You can turn into a wolf. I'm sure you've figured that out by now. I'm sure you're wondering how that is possible though. Right?"

"Yes," I said. Wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I can to. Emma you see certain members of my tribe, the Quileute tribe, have the ability to shift into wolves at will. I know it might sound crazy but there's magic in our blood,"

"Crazy? We can turn into wolves. I'm not sure what's crazy and what isn't crazy anymore,"

"Yes well you see only certain members of the tribe have the right genes for shape shifting into wolves. Those genes are only passed down from generation to generation,"

I gulped nervously wondering where he was heading with his explanation.

"Often times the person carrying the gene can have a normal human life without ever turning into a wolf. You see you have to be the right age and under the right circumstances for the gene to be _activated,"_

"I'm confused," Actually I was beyond confused. "So only members of your tribe can turn and only some members and not always? Is that correct?"

"Pretty much Emma," he said. "And it's _our_ tribe,"

"But that would mean-"

"That you are a member of the Quileute tribe? Yes you are,"

I asked the question I've been wanting, and dreading, to know all my life. "So do you know who my parents are and why they decided to dump me along some California highway?"

I saw Jacob get visibly angry but then he seemed to calm down almost immediately. I wasn't sure what type of reaction I was expecting but it sure wasn't that!

"Your parents never dumped you Emma. You were _stolen_ from your family. Your parents always loved you and wanted you. They never once stopped looking for you all these years,"

I was shocked by what he was saying. Could that mean he knew who my family was? Was he telling the truth?

"So you know who my real family is then don't you?"

Jacob started crying. I didn't know what I did to set him off but he was crying non stop.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be Emma," he said. "Don't be. It's not your fault. The truth is that I am your father. You are my daughter,"

He kept crying while I remained became as still as a statue. That was not what I was expecting to hear at all! How could it be true though? He had to be the same age that I was?

Could this man truly be my father? I could literally feel the pain coming off of him in waves. It was crushing. I didn't think it was possible to fake that level of emotion. Which only left me with one option: he was telling the truth. But who would want to take me away from him and why? Just to dump me on the side of the road without a care in the world?

I didn't understand. Is it possible that I had always been wanted and loved by my real family? Would I have escaped my life of pain and misery had I simply been left with him?

I could feel deep down inside my heart that the answer was yes. That he was telling the truth. I hated whoever ripped me away from my family.

I started crying as well. I allowed myself to feel all the sadness and pain I had pent up inside but I also allowed myself to feel joy. Joy that I had at last found out the truth. Found out that I had a family.

Jacob, my father, hugged me in a warm comforting embrace unlike any that I had ever experienced in my life.

We only broke apart when I heard a baby crying in another room.

"That's your son," Jacob said. "Would you like to meet him?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head yes. He got up and left. A few minutes later he came back with a baby boy in his arms. Just one look told me which one of my rapists I had conceived him with. His blue eyes, facial features, and light brown hair resembled a much younger version of Derek. It was unsettling at first.

However the look of pure innocence on his face as he looked at me and smiled told me that he was nothing like his father. I loved him and would do anything for him.

"I guess he turned human at some point?" I distinctly remembered giving birth to a wolf.

"It seems he can phase, that's the technical term for turning into a wolf, whenever he wants to. It's unusual since people don't begin phasing until their teenage years. However you're only the second female shifter in our tribe's history so how that can affect procreation and any babies is unusual and worth studying," he explained

I held my baby close to me and he smiled up at me. He actually smiled at me!

"What's his name going to be? We haven't figured out what to call him,"

"Daniel. I've always liked that name. Daniel. Danny,"

"Emma who is his father if you don't mind my asking?"

"Don't want to talk about it," I said. Telling him that I was raped by four men only a few months ago was not something I wanted to tell the man I had just found out was my father.

"Okay let me as got something else that's been bothering me then. Earlier I noticed that you have scars all over your body. How did you get those?"

"Don't want to talk about that either,"

My past abuse, my four rapists, and my over one hundred arrests since the age of 10 were three secrets that I didn't want to tell him about. Ever.

"Okay Emma I have some things to go take care of right now. Besides you have a visitor outside that's anxious to meet you. His name is Seth and he thinks he's being sneaky as he listens outside the door but he's failing miserably," he laughed. "There is one thing I want you to know though," he said more seriously. "As wolves our minds our intricately linked together. We can read each other's minds. Keeping secrets within the pack is literally impossible,"

I actually felt the blood drain out of my face.

 **Please Review**


	6. Seth

**Chapter 6: Seth**

 **Emma's POV**

My stomach was in knots when the boy I recognized from the coffee shop walked in. Even though I had not spoken a single word to the boy something about him just did things to my brain and my stomach for that matter.

He looked just as shy and nervous as I suddenly felt. Neither one of us said a word for three whole minutes until which time I finally found the courage to break the silence.

"So you're Seth?"

"Uh I-mean yes I am. You must be Emma?"

I smiled. "Are you always this speechless? I know I'm not,"

He laughed. Okay that was a good sign. Laughing is good. Right?

"So I guess you're a friend of my father's?" I asked.

"More then that. I'm more like his right hand man so to speak. I've known him for years. I never did get the chance to meet you though," he said.

"Probably because I was taken when I was very young. Which I'm guessing you know already,"

My son started squirming around a little in my arms. I looked down at my little Daniel and smiled. Daniel. My little Danny.

"So this must be your son? What is his name?" Seth asked.

"His name is Daniel but I'm going to mainly call him Danny,"

"So you must have a boyfriend then already," he sounded very disheartened when he said this.

"No. At the moment my son is the only man in my life. I'm sure your girlfriend will be happy to hear that though,"

"She probably would," Seth smiled. "If she actually existed anyway," he laughed. Why was I inexplicably happy by this news? For goodness sakes I had just given birth to my rapist's baby. Dating a man is probably the last thing that should be on my mind at the moment.

"Hey Emma how would you feel about getting out of here for a little while? No one is here at the moment. Only if you're feeling up to it of course,"

"Wish I could Seth but I can't just leave my son all by himself," I had been arrested for many things in my life but child endangerment/abuse was never ever going to be one of them.

"Who said anything about leaving him? You can bring him along. Emma just so you know I'm not the type of guy that would ask you to leave your kid behind. Ever,"

"You know what Seth? Get out of here sounds kind of nice. Just for a little while though,"

I guess I really was some type of superhuman wolf creature. I had been hit by a car, forced to give birth, lost consciousness all in one day and I still had energy to go out for even a little while?

Sure enough though he was right about there being no one in the house. I wondered where everyone decided to go all of a sudden. Or how they would react when they came back and found all three of us missing? Oh well.

I took a deep breath as soon as we were outside. The fresh cool evening air felt wonderful.

"So Emma why don't you tell me more about yourself? What is your story?"

I sighed. My story was not something l wanted to discuss. At least not in great detail anyway. "I grew up in the foster system,"

"Really? You were never adopted?"

"No," I hoped the tone of my voice made it clear that I was not comfortable discussing that topic with him.

"So you said that you didn't have a boyfriend. What happened with Danny's father?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about him either," I said.

"Okay. Sorry,"

"Its okay. It's not your fault. Its just not a comfortable subject for me to talk about that all," I said. "Why don't we talk about you instead?"

"I'm not that interesting," he said. "You, however, are extremely fascinating to me,"

"Are you kidding me? You turn into a freaking wolf and you think you're not that interesting!"

"So can you and your son," he pointed out.

"Genetic traits that I only just learned existed and that we're part of the minority of people that can do it,"

"Fair point, however, I have been doing it for so long now that I don't really find it all that much interesting anymore. You're more interesting to me,"

"Well you and the whole wolf thing are all interesting to me. I mean do you only turn when you're angry or can you do it whenever you want? That's what I would like to know,"

He laughed. "You really do have a lot to learn don't you kid?"

"I guess I do so why don't you teach me?"

"Turning into a wolf is pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Usually it takes a while to get the hang of phasing though. If you want to try though-"

"Yes I do," I said a little to excitedly.

"Okay lets go somewhere a little more private then before we're spotted,"

Once we were sure that we were alone I set Danny down and did as Seth instructed. Remain calm, keep my head clear, and focus on what I want. A second later I was standing on all fours. I looked down and saw my gray furry paws.

 _"It would be easier for you to control it being Jacob Black's daughter and all,"_ Seth's voice suddenly entered my head. A tall gangly wolf stood in the place where his human self had been only seconds before. Something white and furry suddenly darted between us. I instantly realized that it was my son. He had phased as well.

I went after him and grabbed the pup before he could get himself any kind of trouble.

 _"I'll admit one thing a baby turning into a wolf whenever he wants to is very interesting,"_

 _"I thought you said you were over the whole wolf thing?"_

 _"I never said I was over it just that I didn't find it as interesting as I find you,"_

I shook my head in annoyance. I had to admit though that I enjoyed Seth's company. More than I should have honestly. With my history with men I really should be more guarded when I was alone with them.

 _"What history with men? What happened?"_

Freaking mind reading wolf telepathy! I was instantly reminded of what Jacob had said about it being impossible to keep secrets in the wolf pack. That alone scared the hell out of me.

 _"Emma?""_

 _"Nothing okay? Just drop it,"_

We kept on walking and talking like that for awhile. We found a nice lonely spot and decided to stop and stargaze for awhile. When I wasn't watching the stars I was watching my son just running around, happy, happy to be alive I guess. Several times he got hungry and would want to nurse. I found nursing to be oddly enjoyable. Just knowing that I could take care of his most basic needs as a human and as a wolf made me happy. When he got tired he curled up right next to me, yawned, and fell asleep rather quickly.

Something nudged me extremely hard and my eyes flew open. I could still feel my son next to me. Seth had fallen asleep as well and I guess I must have to. Seth had one of his paws wrapped around me. Not that I minded anyway.

Something nudged me extremely hard again. I looked up and saw that it was my father, as his reddish brown wolf self, standing over us and he did not look happy at all.

I jumped up, startled by his sudden presence. I accidentally scratched Seth in the process and made him jump as well.

We didn't say a word, or I guess _think,_ a single word. I was actually kind of scared right now.

 **Please Review**


	7. Mom

**Chapter 7: Mom**

 **Emma's POV**

To say that my father was beyond upset with all of us would be the understatement of the year. He went on and on about how everyone had been worried sick about us all night. Only for him to find out that I was sound asleep with Seth! Oh that last bit of information is what really put my father over the edge.

The worst part of this tirade? That I literally could not escape from it. Seth had already explained to me last night that my father was the alpha and he explained in detail what that meant. How it was impossible to disobey a direct order from an alpha. Well my father had ordered us to stay put until he was done. No matter how much I wanted to leave I literally could not. Even my one day old son couldn't leave. Danny just sat there staring at him like an obedient puppy.

When he was finally finished and we were given our free will back I followed him at distance. I kept my mind empty of all thoughts for a considerable length of time. Then all of a sudden my son took of running in a completely different direction.

I quickly chased after him. If my father or Seth noticed us leaving they didn't say anything. In Danny's head I could see what had caught his attention. The sound of someone crying. As we got closer to the source I could hear it as well. How my one day old son could hear from so far a way while I couldn't was completely beyond me.

Soon I was able to make out the shape of a young woman in the distance. She was sitting on a bench crying. My son ran right up to her catching her completely by surprise. Her surprise completely wore off as she smiled and picked up my son. Danny started licking her like crazy.

I was a bit more cautious in my approach. Her scent was strange. Like a mixture of human and something else. She suddenly looked in my direction and froze. So did I.

Her breathing got faster as did her heartbeat. She started crying even more that she was earlier.

"Emma? Baby is that you?" the young woman asked causing my heart to skip a beat and my stomach to do flops.

I nodded my head yes. That just caused her to cry more. I walked up to her and as soon as I was within reach she threw her arms around me.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Sweetie I'm your mother,"

That was all it took to get me to start crying. Tears the size of gold balls rolled out of my eyes down my face. She wiped them away. I licked her face a few times.

"Baby you have no idea how long we've been looking for you," she cried.

I had a family. All this time I had a family. If possible it felt even more real than it had earlier. I had a mom and a dad. Parents that cared about me.

I heard an angry growling sound in the distance that made me break away from her instantly.

I looked around for the source of the noise but saw nothing. Then out of nowhere another bigger wolf attacked me.

I mustered every ounce of strength I had and was able to push my attacker off of me flip him over and pin him down. Much to my surprise and his. Apparently I had watched The Lion King one too many times in my life that I was able to subconsciously do the Nala pin manuever successfully and thus attacking wolf just happened to be my Simba.

 _"Who are you and what are you doing with my mother?!" he mentally screamed._

 _"Your mother? She's my mother!"_

 _"No she's my mother you-"_

 _"Both of you stop it this instantly!"_ my father roared and we had no choice but to listen.

 _"Emma let your brother up and Junior don't attack your sister again,"_

Wait what? Nobody mentioned anything about me having any brothers and sisters! Even the male wolf looked shocked by the news.

 _"It's Jacob Black Jr.,"_

Okay I have a mom, dad, and brother. I could live with that news.

 _"You're older sister? The one we've been looking for my whole life?"_

 _"Apparently,"_

 _"Wow that's really cool. Sorry about attacking you earlier I didn't recognize you and I thought maybe you were trying to hurt my mom or something. My God you're strong though,"_

Me stronger then a male? I though back to my petite figure that I had only been months before. My mind flashed back to the night of the party. To when I started feeling sick. To the moment I realized that something had been slipped into my drink. To when the actual gang rape itself happened. If only then I had been strong enough to fight off my four attackers than maybe I would've never been raped.

 _"You were what?!"_ That was my father screaming in my head. Oh holy shit!

 **Please Review**


	8. Disaster

**Chapter 8: Disaster**

 **Emma's POV**

My heart raced inside of my chest as I scrambled to keep my brain from broadcasting anymore private information to my father, brother, and anyone else who happened to be a wolf at the moment.

My mother looked at me skeptically as did my son. Danny jumped out of her arms and ran to me and stood between my legs.

" _You were what?!"_ My father yelled in my head again. I could actually hear the mental anger in his voice. It made Danny, my brother, and I all flinch.

I was thinking about what to say when I heard a noise I didn't like but was scarily familiar. The sound got more and more intense but you wouldn't have known unless you had supernatural hearing.

My mom and Jacob Jr. we're confused and Danny had his tiny wolf ear to the ground so I knew they could hear it to. I seemed to be the only person who knew it was.

You know how they say animals can sense earthquakes coming? Well it's true. I've always questioned how I could hear the P waves in the Earth coming before the shaking started when normal people could not.

I got frantic and started trying to tell my mother that we needed to get out of here immediately.

Then about a minute later it hit with so much force that it knocked me over. Seconds later I was back on my feet helping my mother up since the force of the shaking had made her fall as well. She grabbed onto me and was somehow able to get herself seated on my back perfectly.

Everything around us shook violently. The shaking caused me to fall over again. Living in California all my life meant that this wasn't the first earthquake I had been experienced but the sheer intensity of this one told me that this was going to be the worst, most life threatening, and damaging earthquake in my life.

I searched frantically for my son. I heard a cry nearby and I looked and saw that my son had been thrown several feet away into a tree. I ran over to him and grabbed him as quickly as I could and ran like hell.

I ran like I had never run before. The intensity of the shaking was so great that I kept falling. Once I even accidentally dropped Danny and sent him flying a few feet away from me. Luckily my boy was unharmed. Frightened but unharmed. My mother never once loosened her grip on me. Somehow she always managed to stay on.

The trees shook violently and I was able to dodge out of harm's way whenever I could see that one was about to fall.

As soon as I could I was able to get back to the main road. The ground shook so hard that cracks were appearing in the road. In the distance I could see the Golden Gate Bridge swaying violently. Causing people to fall into the icy waters below. Home was on the other side but I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it across.

Just then a piece of the bridge gave away causing more people and even cars to fall in. It would be impassable now and for the foreseeable future.

Buildings shook violently in the distance. Some looked like they had totally or at least partially collapsed.

"Watch out!" Mom screamed and I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed to death by a huge boulder.

I ran until I reached an open field. Here at least we were safe from falling buildings, trees, rocks, and other debris.

Then finally the shaking stopped. How long did the ground shake for? I couldn't say. I put my son down and laid down on the grass. My mom climbed off of my back and started inspecting me right away to make sure that I was okay. Once she was done she hugged me tightly. I licked her face a few times.

I checked Danny who thankfully was fine. He was extremely frightened but he was fine. When the first aftershock came he ran to me frantically. I held him between my paws and he snuggled into my chest. I could feel his tiny body shaking against mine. I nuzzled him and licked him. I did whatever I could do to let him know that he was safe and that I would always protect him. It seemed to work.

The only thing was that I couldn't hear my family. Not my father, my brother, or Seth. I couldn't hear them and that scared me. I had no way of knowing if they were okay.

I didn't know what to do.

 **Please Review**


	9. Together

**Chapter 9: Together**

 **Emma's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hear anyone and that scared me. When I wasn't thinking of my family I was trying to think of ways to get back home since we couldn't cross the bridge anymore. There wasn't any other option that I could think of. It was driving me insane. My baby was still one small furry ball of nerves and I did the best I could to keep him calm but I think he was picking up on my own agitation as well.

My mom didn't look like she was faring any better than I felt. She kept pacing back and forth frantically and biting her nails. She tried calling the others but none of the phone calls were going through. Either the cell phone towers were out or there were too many people trying to make phone calls at the same time. Who knew?

I jumped when I felt someone touch me. Only to realize that it was just my mother.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

I whimpered.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

She sighed.

"You know it would be a lot easier if I could hear what you were thinking,"

She looked into my eyes and I knew what she wanted. I hesitated just because I didn't have any clothes.

"I have some extra clothes for you if you'd like?" she said as if she could read my mind. "I don't know why but I had a feeling that I would need them today,"

I was still hesitant.

"Please?" she continued to beg. My will was shattered at that point. How could I not give her what she wanted and comfort her a little? Even though I had just met her I felt that she truly did care about me and that made me care about her in return.

I stood up, much to the surprise of both my mom and my son, and walked a short distance away. Since this was a wide open space I didn't have anywhere to go for some privacy. I closed my eyes just to have a false sense of privacy. If I didn't see her looking at me maybe that would make it a little easier on me. I could feel the mass of my body change as the wind hit me at full force. The temperature suddenly dropped about ten degrees indicating that my body was no longer covered in warm fur. I didn't feel cold but I felt cooler.

I could hear my mom gasp from somewhere nearby. I knew it wasn't my sudden nude appearance that made her react that way, rather it was the physical abuse I endured in my younger years that was still evident on my body. The scars I had from getting whipped just for feeding an equally abused and neglected dog one time were the most evident reminder of my past.

Mom seemed to get over her shock when she ran over to me with the clothes she had mentioned earlier. Though I knew she would have questions. Lots and lots of questions that I wasn't sure I was ready to answer.

I got dressed as fast as I could. About two seconds later I felt arms embrace me tightly. It was an odd feeling. I wasn't used to so much physical attention like hugging. I could get used to it though.

"Emma how are you feeling? Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine,"

"Oh baby," she cried.

"Seriously I'm fine. We're fine," I looked Danny who was still a wolf pup.

Mom suddenly threw her arms around me again. Catching me completely by surprise.

"Baby I can't believe it's really you,"

"So you're really my mom then aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Honey I swear I never abandoned you. I always wanted you-"

"It's okay. Dad already told me what happened. I was stolen from you two but no one ever found out why,"

Mom started crying again. "It's true. You were taken from us and we've been looking for you nonstop all these years. You have to believe that. We never abandoned you,"

I didn't say anything as I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to hug my mother. I caught my mom by surprise when I threw my arms around her. It suddenly dawned on me that I was hugging my mother. My actual, biological mother. I couldn't help myself but to cry.

"Honey it's okay," mom said. "We're together again and that's all that matters,"

I was about to say something when I heard a baby crying. My son laid there on the grass fully human. I picked him up and held him close to me. Mom gave me a spare sweater that she had and I wrapped it around him.

"So what's his name?"

"Daniel but I just call him Danny mostly,"

He continued to cry I figured he was hungry. Or scared. Or maybe both? I didn't find out for sure until he latched on and started sucking greedily.

"So Emma you must have a lot of questions I imagine?"

"Oh maybe a few," I remarked. It hadn't escaped my notice that my parents appeared to be really close to my age. With my father I figured it had something to do with being a wolf.

"Why don't you age?"

"I figured you would ask that question first well-"

Another aftershock from that earthquake hit and nearly knocked me off my feet. My caught me before I could fall. I tried to comfort my son when he started crying again.

I breathed a sigh of relief when it passed.

"You heard it coming didn't you? The first time it happened?"

"You know what they say about animals being able to sense earthquakes before they hit? Well it's true. Those were seismic p waves that we heard. They come before the shaking does. I've always been able to hear them. Even when I was really little I could hear them. I've lived in California my whole life so I'm no stranger to earthquakes. This is definitely the worst I've ever been through though. Like the dreaded 'big one' that's supposed to hit Los Angeles only it hit San Francisco instead,"

"Wow," mom.

"I just don't know why I've always been able to sense them. Even when I was fully human,"

Mom sighed. "That's because you never were fully human,"

"Huh?"

"Emma you asked earlier why I don't age. It's because I'm half vampire and half human,"

"What?"

"That makes you part vampire as well,"

"I'm part what now?"

Mom laughed. "You can turn into a wolf but you have a harder time believing that vampires exist?"

"It's a lot to swallow,"

"That's why I don't age. Your family, your grandparents, and great grandparents, they're full vampires,"

At first I didn't know if to believe her but then I realized if I could morph into an oversized wolf who's to say that other supernatural creatures, like vampires, didn't also exist?

"Now I have a few questions for you," she said. "How did you get all those scars on your body?"

"Figures that would be the first question you ask,"

"Can you please just answer the question?"

I sighed. "I didn't have the best of upbringings that's all,"

"Who did that?" she demanded in a serious tone of voice.

"Lets just day I didn't have the best of luck when it came to foster parents growing up. The ones o have right now are the best out of all of them,"

"They hurt you didn't they? They abused you didn't they?"

I didn't answer but I knew my silence was all the confirmation that she didn't.

"How bad was it?" she sounded like she was close to tears.

"Really bad. Some worse than others,"

"Well you're home now. Carlisle and Esme are trying to get you adopted into the family. They've already spoken with your foster parents-"

"How do they even know them?"

"My father, your grandfather, reads minds. He might've heard you think about them once,"

"Okay look I've got a lot of issues going on you shouldn't even bother with me,"

"Issues? What issues? The Jansens said you could be a very problematic headache but they didn't say anything else on that,"

I took a deep breath. "I might as well tell you since secret keeping seems to be impossible around here,"

"Welcome to the Cullen/Black family,"

"When I was 10 I started getting into trouble with the law and I got arrested a few times and then a few more times and then-"

"Emma how many times have you been arrested?"

"More than 100. Mostly because I preferred a few nights in jail over being with some of my foster families,"

"Oh my god,"

"I told you. I'm full of issues. I think you're better off without me,"

"You are not full of issues,"

"Then what would you call someone who has been abused, arrested more than 100 times, and got pregnant through gang rape?!"

"You were raped?!"

"You might as well know that to,"

"Who raped you?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. They already got away with it. The justice system sided with them and they got off scratch free,"

"Oh hell no who are these boys?!"

"Look I don't want to talk about it right now,"

"Emma-"

"Please," I begged.

"Fine,"

She reluctantly let the subject drop.

We sat there for god only knows how long before we heard someone screaming our names in the distance.

"Nessie! Emma!" I heard my father scream.

"Mom!" I heard another male voice yell.

"Jacob! Junior!" mom yelled back.

As soon as we were within arms reach my father pulled us into a massive hug. "I swear you girls are going to be the death of me! How are you both? Are you okay?"

"We're okay," mom said. "What about you and Junior?"

"We're okay Mom," Junior said.

I got a better look at the human version of my brother and oh holy shit did he look a younger version of Chris Pratt! If it weren't for the fact that he was my biological brother I'd be totally crushing on him right now.

"My goodness you've know idea how scared we were when we couldn't find you two," dad said.

"The feeling is mutual dad trust me," I said. "Hey where's Seth?"

"I have no idea. He headed in a different direction and we haven't seen or heard from him since,"

"Uh Oh,"

"Right now we have to head black home though so everyone knows we're okay,"

"How though the Golden Gate Bridge is completely destroyed?"

"We will just have to swim across," dad said.

"Uh okay confession time. I don't know how to swim,"

 **Please Review**


	10. Shelter

**Chapter 10: Shelter**

 **Emma's POV**

We were at a complete loss of what to do next. I didn't know how to swim. Even if I could swim how was I going to swim across with a baby?

The bridge had been completely destroyed in the earthquake. Communication was completely down within the city and the entire Bay Area.

"I don't think that there's anything else that we can do," dad said.

"Jacob there has to be something that we can do. There's always another way," mom countered.

"I don't see any other way. There is no way to get across and no way to communicate with everyone. Even if Emma could swim there's no way we'd have been able to do it without drawing attention to ourselves,"

"So what's next Dad?" my brother asked.

"I don't know son. I really don't. I'm sorry,"

I took a deep breath. "Well I think we should go see if any shelters have been setup already. At least there we'd be able to get some food and water,"

"Would they even have any setup yet?" dad asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Maybe not this fast but by tonight there should at least be a temporary shelter in place,"

We walked for a little while more before finding some shade to rest in. This day had been exhausting for everyone. Even Danny had fallen asleep in my arms. I hoped he'd stay that way for awhile. Every time an aftershock hit he started freaking out all over again and it broke my heart to hear how scared he sounded.

The only thing that still worried me is that we hadn't seen Seth. None of us had heard from him since before the earthquake hit. I hoped to God that he was okay.

After about an hour of resting we continued our trip hoping to find some shelter or some way to get across to the other side.

Finally, just as night was beginning to fall, I could make out a bunch of tents in the distance. Shelter at last!

There were different lines for different services. One for sleeping bags and/or blankets. One for food and water. One for the injured who needed quick medical attention that could be helped outside of a hospital. There was even a line just for parents who had babies and little kids that needed to be checked. That was the line that I chose to go to.

I didn't think there was anything wrong with Danny. I didn't think he was injured but I was still a bit of a worrywart.

I was looking around I spotted. My heart nearly stopped beating. He was here. Out of all places he was here and as a freaking volunteer! Derek. One of the guys who raped me. The one I was certain fathered my son was here as a volunteer serving food. He smiled at my mother when it was her turn. He didn't smile at my father or brother but he smiled at my mother. I shuddered. The other three were there as well. Nathaniel, Tyler, and Eric. All four of them were here acting like good samaritans that wanted to help people.

Someone poked me from behind. I looked back and saw an impatient parent standing behind me. That's when I noticed I was next and hadn't realized it yet.

I had my son over to the nurse and right away he started crying when she, rather roughly, examined every inch of his body. It was really necessary to be so rough to check for broken bones and other injuries? She didn't stop until he peed on her. She glared at me as I fought back a laugh. Then she passed him to the next nurse where he was quickly diapered and dressed.

He didn't stop crying even when he was back in my arms.

The guy in front of me chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked when I caught him looking at me.

"Tough little guy isn't he?" he laughed.

"He's just a baby," I retorted.

"I know I'm just messing with you. I do that with cute girls like yourself,"

My voice died in my throat. If I was being honest I thought he was good looking as well. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and extremely muscular. Not as good looking as Seth in my opinion but good looking nonetheless. He had a baby girl with him. Not much older than Danny I'm guessing.

"My name is Ben. What's yours?"

"Emma," I managed to say.

"Well Emma nice to you. This is my daughter Melanie. What's his name?"

"Danny,"

"So how old is he?"

"Just a day. How old is your daughter?"

"Melanie is only two weeks old. Hey want to come sit with me? We could use the company,"

"Thanks but my family is waiting for us and I need to calm my son down he's still upset,"

"Thats okay," he looked let down. "I hope we get to see more of you two," he gestured toward my son and held up his baby girl.

Something strange happened when Danny saw her for the first time. It was like a switch in his brain had been switched and he instantly calmed down. The baby girl suddenly became his only focus.

When Ben walked away with her Danny cried out and stretched his arms toward her in desperation. His eyes never once breaking away from her.

"Emma!" dad called out breaking me out of my thoughts. He didn't look to happy and I realized that he had just witnessed a guy trying to flirt with his daughter. Oh boy.

"Jesus so soon after reuniting with you I have to worry about chasing boys away,"

"Oh boy,"

Junior laughed.

"Hey where is mom?" It didn't escape my notice that she wasn't here.

"Some guys asked her to help unload more food. I volunteered but they only wanted your mother and your mother alone," he seemed irritated.

"Which guys?" I asked nervously.

"I think they said their names were Derek, Nathaniel, Tyler, and Eric,"

"Oh no," my heart started beating rapidly. "Oh no Oh no Oh no,"

"Emma what's wrong?" dad asked.

"I saw them dad. They're here,"

"Who?"

"The guys who who-" I couldn't even say it.

"The guys who raped you?! Where are they?!" Dad was shaking with anger.

"They are the guys that mom is with right now,"

Just like that about half the table was destroyed and my father was gone.

 **Please Review**


	11. Angry Wolf

**Chapter 11: Angry Wolf**

 **Emma's POV**

Junior and I glanced at each other in shock before deciding to run after my father.

" _You should stay here Emma. This isn't going to be pretty_ ," he said as he exploded into a wolf and ran off running.

Danny, eager to get in on the action, phased as well. Then I chased after him in my own wolf form. The little guy was certainly fast that's for sure.

" _You couldn't just stay behind could you_ ," I heard my brother say.

I ignored his thoughts.

" _Momma what's going on,_ " I nearly dropped Danny in shock when I heard him. This was the first time I'd been able to hear what he was thinking the way I could hear my father, brother, and Seth.

" _Nothing baby don't worry,_ "

" _It must be the wolf and vampire within him_ ," Junior said. " _It might be causing his brain to develop faster then normal babies,"_

I didn't have much time as we caught up to my father at that moment. My father was so angry that he couldn't even form a coherent thought.

I sniffed the air and caught my mother's scent and that of my four rapist coming from the North. I instantly changed direction and ran north. My father heard my thoughts and followed suit.

It only took me a matter of seconds to locate her from there. They had my mother backed up against a wall. She was trapped and had nowhere to go.

I was reminded of the night that I'd been raped at the party. When they had slipped something in my drink and I was rendered completely helpless because the drug was so strong. I had never felt so trapped or so scared. I was a lot smaller back then. Weaker because the supernatural genes hadn't been activated.

" _Momma_?" Danny said sounding scared. I shook the memories from my head. I had to remind myself that I had a cub here who could hear everything I was thinking.

My dad, however, looked even more angry if that was possible.

"Wow you're a pretty one aren't you. You'll be fun. Probably even more fun then Emma was since we didn't drug you up like we did her,"

Something in my mother changed right then and there. She snapped and then lunges at Derek. She attacked him viciously while the others attempted to pull her off of him.

My father attacked all of them. I decided to run. Not because I was afraid but because I didn't want my son to witness what was happening before it affected him.

I heard something running after me and just as I was about to turn around and attack I saw that it was only my brother.

" _Junior you almost gave me a heart attack!"_

 _"Sorry,"_

" _What are you doing here anyway?"_

 _"Dad ordered me to go after you even though I wanted to stay,"_

 _"Ordered you?"_

 _"What can I say he's the alpha and the alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to obey them or not,"_

 _"What's an alpha?_ " I asked.

" _Alphas are the highest ranking members of the pack because the alpha is the leader of the pack,"_

 _"How does that get determined? I mean how do alphas get chosen?"_

 _"Usually the eldest living descendant of the previous alpha is genetically determined but others can be chosen as well,"_

 _"So that means-"_

 _"Think of it like ascension to the throne. Since you're the first born that means that you're next in line. Since Danny is your son he would be second in line. I'd be third,"_

 _"Well one thing is for sure," I heard a very familiar voice that made my heart leap say. "I wouldn't mind having Emma be my alpha,"_

 _"Seth!"_ I shouted as he limped into view.

" _Seth_!" I excitedly ran up to him and licked his face. I froze when I realize what I'd just done.

He grinned. I heard my brother mutter something in his mind about imprints. I'd have to ask him later what an imprint was because I had no idea. I didn't care at the moment though. My Seth was back and that was all that mattered.

" _Seth you big idiot where have you been?! You've had me scared to death!"_

 _"Got separated from everyone. I haven't been able to make a mental connection with you or anyone else from the pack until now,"_

 _"Why are you limping?"_

 _"Doesn't matter,"_

 _"Yes it does. What happened?"_

 _"Okay I got hit by a boulder and it might've dislocated my leg and maybe even cracked a rib or two but I'm okay,"_

" _Seth_!"

" _I'm fine Emma. Really it was you and Danny I was most worried about. It was driving me crazy not knowing,"_

My brother snorted in annoyance. " _Glad you were so concerned about the rest of us,_ "

I fought back a laugh.

" _I guess we should make our way back to camp. Mom and dad might be awhile,"_

As we were walking we suddenly heard a strange noise. We looked around. I was the first to spot him. It was Ben and he had a gun aimed right at us. His baby girl Melanie attached to him in a baby sling.

Danny started going crazy which caused me to accidentally drop him. As soon as he hit the floor he was off and running toward them.

Ben suddenly refocused the gun on Danny but I was able to grab him and take him to safety before anything could happen. I phased when I was sure I was hidden and Danny did as well.

"Ben!" I yelled so loudly that I scared the crap out of him and Melanie.

"Emma? Oh my God what the hell are you and Danny doing here? Why are you both naked?"

I felt so much heat flood my cheeks that I was sure I would pass out.

"Jesus here put this on," he took off his coat and wrapped it around my body.

"What are you doing here and naked I might add?"

"Look I can't really explain but what were you doing here?"

"I was out for a stroll when I saw these huge wolves. Thought I'd kill them so we'd all have more food and fur for warmth. I'm a wolf hunter you know?"

"Wolf Hunter?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah to bad they got away. The wolf cub's fur would've been perfect for Melanie. Oh well. Anyway we should get back to camp,"

"Yeah," I held onto my son a little more protectively even though he wasn't in danger anymore.

Speaking of Danny he kept squirming and reaching desperately toward Melanie. Until finally I'd gotten close enough for him to grab her hand.

He smiled widely and to my shock she did as well. I didn't know what it was about that baby girl that made my son so happy. I didn't understand it.

Ben laughed.

"What's so funny if I may ask?"

"Chasing boys away wasn't something I thought I'd have to worry about so soon in my daughter's life. Two weeks old and she's already got ad admirer. Even worse I think she likes him to," he chuckled.

I laughed at that to.

"Hey want to hang out? Maybe go on a date sometime? You're very beautiful and you seem really nice and I'd like to get to know you more,"

I couldn't even consider the idea of dating someone that wasn't Seth but hanging out with Ben sounded fun.

"Sure why not?"

In the distance I saw Seth bare his teeth and growl.

 **Please Review**


	12. Ben

**Chapter 12: Ben**

 **Emma's POV**

"You're a strange girl you know that Emma?"

"Strange how?"

"Strange as in you and your son turning up naked in the woods at night. I won't ask any questions though. Not sure that I want to know the answer,"

"I could ask you what you were doing in the middle of the woods with your daughter at night as well,"

"I told you we were just out for a stroll when we saw these humongous head-sized wolves. I'm surprised you didn't see them. To bad they got away we could've used the fur. I'm surprised there even are wolves in San Francisco. I'm used to seeing wolves back home but not here,"

"Where are you from anyways?" I asked him.

"Washington. Seattle more specifically,"

"So what brought you out here. What's your story?"

"College. I applied to a lot of out of state colleges and I chose San Francisco State University. I'm studying to be an engineer. So what about you? Where are you from? What's your story?"

"I've lived in California all my life but I've bounced around the entire state. Spent my first years in San Diego before moving to Los Angeles. Then I moved to Sacramento when I was 12 and two years later I moved to San Francisco. I've been here the past three years,"

"Why so much moving?" he asked curiously.

"Been in the foster care system all my life. My social workers moved me around a lot to try my luck at getting adopted in different areas. It never worked. I was always passed over for other kids or babies," I deliberately avoided mentioning the abuse I suffered and my problems with the law.

"That's sad,"

"Well it's just my history I guess,"

"What about Danny's father? Did you find love in him?"

I snorted "I'd rather not talk about it. He's not in the picture. What about Melanie's mother?"

"She's not in the picture anymore sadly. We met at school and fell in love. When she got pregnant she wanted to have an abortion but I wanted our baby. I convinced her to have our daughter and just sign over all her parental rights to me. That's exactly what she did. As soon as Melanie was born she signed all the necessary paperwork. I haven't seen her since she left the hospital the next day,"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"That's okay Emma. It just wasn't meant to be I guess,"

When we'd gotten back to camp I could tell that the rest of my family hadn't gotten back yet. Ben found Danny and I some clothes to wear. I'd made a promise to myself that there would be no more sudden wolf outs so I wouldn't destroy anymore clothes that we desperately needed to save.

Danny started crying as soon as I sat down. I realized it had been several hours since I'd last fed him and I instantly felt guilty. My suspicions were confirmed when he bit me just a little too hard.

Several people glared at me when I started feeding my son but I didn't care.

"You know you're lucky," Ben said from behind me. Effectively scaring the crap out of me.

"Lucky? Lucky how?"

"Lucky that you can feed your son,"

I was confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand," I admitted.

"Their supply of baby formula was extremely low and they ran out before I could get some for Melanie. I obviously cant breastfeed like you. I don't know what to do. She hasn't gotten a decent meal all day and honestly I'm worried about what will happen if I don't get more food into her soon,"

An idea hit me like a ton of bricks. "I think I can help,"

"How?"

"I'm producing a lot of milk. Enough to feed my son and your daughter I think,"

I couldn't tell he wasn't sure.

"I promise I don't have HIV or any other infections. I was recently tested for all sexually transmitted infections. I'd show you the results if I had them,"

"Why were you tested in the first place?" he asked.

"It's personal and I don't really want to talk about it but I swear all the results were negative,"

He thought about it for a minute before deciding to take a leap of faith and trust me. It wasn't like we had a lot of options given our current situation anyway. Who knew when he'd have access to baby formula again?

He carefully passed his daughter over to me. Danny got so excited that he actually stopped eating thought I knew he was far from being full. It took some time before I could get Melanie to latch on since she'd never fed that way before. Once she did she sucked greedily. So there I was feeding two babies at once for thirty minutes before they were both done.

"Thanks Emma. Really I owe you own," Ben said as I handed his daughter back over to him.

"It's no big deal. Next time she needs food just let me know and I'll be happy to do it again,"

"I might have to take you up on that offer. It might be awhile before things return to normal. Might be awhile before we even get home. I don't even know what I'm going to do. I don't have a plan,"

"Well my friends and I are trying to find a way back into the city. We know people there. You and Melanie are welcome to join us,"

"That's a great idea. Melanie will need more milk until we find a way back into the city and I'd love any chance to spend more time with you,"

I didn't realize that he'd been leaning closer and closer to me until that very second.

"Hey Emma there you are we've been looking all over for you," I heard Seth say. He said more than just simply irritated. Though I couldn't quite put my finger on what else it was.

 **Please Review**


	13. Coincidences

**Chapter 13: Coincidences**

 **Emma's POV**

Seth didn't say a single word as left Ben sitting there with Melanie. Danny started to cry when we get farther and farther away from the two of them.

Dad still looked angry when I saw him. Mom looked a little shaken but overall okay. I could only imagine what must've happened to those rapists.

"Dad?" he right away looked up at me. "What happened?" I asked curiously but afraid to know the answer.

"Those 'men' raped you and wanted to rape your mother as well. What happened was exactly what they deserved,"

"Dad what happened?" I asked again.

"Oh they're not dead," mom answered this time.

"You should've just killed them," Seth spat out. "If I would've known I would've killed them,"

"I almost did," dad said. "Ness is the one who convinced me not to. Something about them 'not being worth turning into a killer for' It was so hard to leave them alive knowing what they've done and wanted to do to people that I love,"

"Mom is right. They're not worth turning into killers over. Not worth changing who you are,

Mom smiled.

"That doesn't mean they escaped unharmed though," mom added. "I'll spare you all the details but let's just say they will never be able to harm another woman that way ever again,"

I hadn't known my family long but I could see how much they all loved each other. It only made me sad to think of how much love I've missed out on over the years. Who would take me and why? What did the kidnapper gain by kidnapping me and taking me away from my real family?

I tried to think of a reason anyone would want to kidnap me as a baby but I couldn't come up with any. Unless my parents had enemies? Who would be enemies with my parents and why? Why take me and not take my brother when he was born two years later if that was the case? None of it made any sense.

With all these questions weighing heavily on my mind I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and right away realized that Danny was gone. I jumped up in a panic and started searching for my missing baby. I was relieved and completely puzzled when I found him with Ben and Melanie. Ben expertly held both babies in his arms.

Ben looked startled when he saw me. "Emma I swear I don't know how Danny got here. When I woke up I found him asleep next to Melanie. I swear I didn't take him or anything. I'm just as shocked as you are!"

My two day old son's behavior was beyond mystifying at this point.

"It's okay Ben," I said as I took my son away from him. "I believe you,"

"I thought you said he was only a day old. He shouldn't be able to crawl or anything,"

"I know. It's weird. I believe you Ben. Really I do. I'm just glad he's okay. I was worried that someone took him in the middle of the night,"

"Well I was going to go look for you anyway. I think Melanie could use another feeding again," As soon as Ben said that Melanie looked at me excitedly with outstretched arms. I was surprised she didn't jump out of her father's arms into mine.

"That's off. It's like she understood me," Ben said. "She's unusually strong and hyper this morning as well,"

I shrugged. "She must've had a good nights sleep I guess,"

He shrugged. I got right to it and fed both babies again like I had last night.

"So what's the plan today?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Have to see what my friends are planning. Figuring out a way back into the city is going to be extremely difficult,"

"I just wish I could contact my family back home. My mother's a bit of a worrywart. She gets worried if I go to long without calling her. I can only imagine what she's feeling now,"

"She must be worried,"

"I know she is. Once when I was seven I ran away from home and got lost. I didn't see her for two days after that. She said she nearly went crazy,"

"Wow how'd you find her again?" I asked.

"A family took me in for those days and went to the police. She had already filed a missing child report,"

"Why'd you run away?"

"I was mad at her for something stupid. Don't even remember what it was anymore. I don't even think she remembers. She just remembers how terrified she was those days. She never really changed over the years no matter how old I get,"

I looked down at my son. If I could get so freaked out by him going missing for a few minutes I didn't even want to imagine how I'd be if he went missing for a few days.

People were already lining up for food when we found the makeshift cafeteria. My mom caught my attention by waving from the table she was sitting at. I realized right away that she was by herself. My brother, father, and Seth were nowhere to be seen.

"So where are we sitting?" Ben asked once we'd gotten our food.

"I think I see one of my friends sitting down already. I could introduce you,"

I realized that I had lost his attention when I caught him staring at my mom.

"Ben?"

"It can't be," I heard him say.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Totally fine,"

However the way he kept looking at my mom told me that something else was going on. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to know or not.

"Hi Emma there you are. Who is this?" mom asked.

"A friend of mine. His name is Ben. Ben this is-"

"Renesmee?"

Okay I was so not expecting that at all.

Mom looked shocked and slightly scared.

"You're Renesmee Cullen aren't you? From Seattle?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," mom said but I could tell she was nervous.

I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Don't you remember you rescued me after I ran away when I was seven years old. Brought me home to your family where your father Carlisle Cullen fixed my broken leg. You had a twin brother named Edward and you had a two year old boy with a guy named Jacob. I never forgot you or your family but my god you haven't aged a day,"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met you before,"

"Maybe you forgot me but I never forgot you or your family Nessie. That's what you liked to be called remember? You and your family helped me reunite with my mom again. It has to be you. I'm sure it's you. Except you haven't aged at all I'm confused,"

Mom was about to say something when we heard footsteps. I looked up to see my father, brother, and Seth walking toward us.

"That's Jacob. The guy you had the two year old boy with. He hasn't aged a single day either. Weird,"

"Well we think there might be some boats we can use to get across. We're not sure if they'll work or not but we think it's a good idea to at least try," dad said. "Who are you?" he asked Ben when he noticed him.

"Um Jacob. Honey. We need to talk. Like right now," mom said. Dad looked confused but he listened anyway.

Seth took a seat right next to me. Much to Ben's dismay. I just sat there awkwardly sandwiched between the two guys. Ben couldn't take it anymore and left to go "use the bathroom," I knew he'd be back since he left Melanie with me.

"So Emma where were you this morning? We got worried when we didn't see you,"

"Danny ran off. Ben woke up and found him asleep next to Melanie here. His daughter. Danny acts very strange around her for some reason. Ever since they first saw each other. I don't understand his fascination with her,"

Much like I didn't understand my odd fascination with Seth. His very presence was enough to make my day brighter. I enjoyed his company and wanted to spend more alone time with him. I felt oddly complete when I was with him.

"Hmm that is strange,"

"It is. I mean look at how he looks at her. Like adoration or something,"

"Oh no," he said as he realized something. Though I didn't know what it was. "Oh no,"

"What Seth? What's wrong?"

"Imprint. That must be what it is. I've never heard of it happening to someone so young then again we've never had someone so young with the ability to shape shift,"

"I don't understand what's an imprint?"

"I'm almost sure that's what it is. Your dad might be able to tell for sure though,"

"Okay what the hell is imprinting?"

"Oh that's right. I keep forgetting how new you are to this. I think that's something Jacob should explain to you since he's your father and could probably explain it better than I can,"

As soon as we saw Ben approaching us Seth put his hand on me like if he was claiming me as his. He never once took his eyes off of Ben and Ben never once took his eyes off of Seth.

"Emma as soon as we get back home would you like to go on another date with me?" he asked when I knew Ben could hear.

I couldn't say no though. The very idea of going on a date with Seth made me smile. "Yes,"

I was relieved when my parents returned at that moment because things had just gotten really awkward really fast between just the three of us.

 **Please Review**


	14. Devastation

**Chapter 14: Devastation**

 **Emma's POV**

Sure enough there were boats that we could use to cross the bay to get back into San Francisco. We all boarded onto one boat together.

Danny seemed unsettled by the rocking motion of the boat so I just did the best I could to hold him as still as I could.

By default I ended up sitting right next to Ben. Unlike my son, his daughter Melanie seemed more calm by the rocking motion of the boat. The small baby girl even cracking a smile once in a while.

Seth had his back turned to me. He didn't even bother trying to hide how he felt about me sitting next to Ben. Though if I was being perfectly honest I really didn't understand his jealously when none of us even knew each other all that much.

No one said a word during the whole ride. Not even my parents. I chose to ignore the mounting tension by trying to find something else to focus on. Which actually wasn't that hard to do since the devastation from the earthquake was all around us. The remnants of what used to be the Golden Gate Bridge was the first obvious sign. There were some collapsed buildings and partially collapsed buildings. Some buildings remained completely untouched.

The scenery was like a scene straight out of the movie San Andreas. Only Dwayne Johnson wouldn't be here of course.

"I hope everyone else is okay," mom said as we pulled up to shore. She sounded like she was about to cry

"I'm sure they're fine honey," dad said.

I had faith they were okay as well. After all they're all supernatural creatures. Out of all my family we were the weakest members and therefore the most vulnerable. They were probably the more worried about us. Or at least my parents and my brother. Probably didn't care to much for me since they barely knew me anyway.

There were a lot of people walking around with teams of search and rescue dogs looking for survivors. Hospitals were filled to a capacity with as injured people were lined up outside hoping to receive assistance.

The city pretty much looked like a war zone. It had become pretty unrecognizable. We stopped a few times to rest. That's when I would nurse Danny and Melanie.

As worried as we're about our limited food sources I happy that I could still feed my son and Ben was grateful that I was willing to feed his daughter as long as was needed.

"Nessie! Jacob! Kids! Is that you?!" I immediately recognized the voice of my great grandfather Carlisle. "My goodness we've been worried sick about the six of you!" he said as he took turns hugging each of us even going as far as to give Danny some attention.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked when he realized Ben was there.

"Friend we met a few nights ago. His name is Ben and that's his daughter Melanie,"

Ben was temporarily memorized by Carlisle and I was reminded of Ben's story about meeting the Cullens when he ran away at age seven.

If Carlisle recognized him he surely didn't show it. There was no denying though that Ben did in fact recognize him. I was new to all things supernatural but I had a feeling that was not necessarily good.

"We've been searching for you lot for days. Where on Earth have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were when we couldn't find you after the earthquake?" Carlisle was lecturing us now. He'd gone from worried to lecturing.

"We were trapped on the other side of the bay," mom explained. "For days we couldn't find a way across,"

"Oh it doesn't matter now I guess. Let's just get you all home where you belong,"

Nobody else was home when we got home. My guess was that everyone was still out looking for us. Carlisle allowed Ben to use the phone to call his family back in Seattle but the line was dead. No electricity, no cell service, and no running water. It was like we were back in the stone ages or something.

I had retreated to one of the bedrooms with Danny and Melanie. Both babies were hungry again. I was in the middle of nursing when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Carlisle," came the voice of my great grandfather. "Can I come in I just wanted to check on you,"

"Yeah sure," I said.

As soon as he saw me his eyes immediately went to Melanie.

"You're nursing her," It wasn't a question. More like a statement of fact he wanted me to verify.

"Yes," I said. "I've done it several times. Why?"

"You should stop immediately,"

"There is no other food source. I don't have a problem feeding her for Ben so what's the problem?"

He sighed. "What you're doing could have major irreversible repercussions so you need to stop-"

"What?"

"Emma you are vampire-shapeshifter hybrid. Your biological son is a vampire-shifter hybrid. The milk your body is producing is specifically designed for a vampire-shifter hybrid and you're feeding it to a baby that's one hundred percent human. We have no idea what the repercussions of that could be,"

 **Please Review**


	15. Past Life

**Chapter 15: Past Life**

 **Emma's POV**

I just laid Danny down to rest while I changed into pajamas my mother had been kind of enough to lend me. I was in the middle of changing when I saw my mother standing in the doorway. She looked at me in horror. It took me several seconds to figure out why. She'd seen the scars all over my body. Scars that I normally kept hidden from the world under my clothing.

She didn't say anything as she walked in the room carrying a plate of food and a cup of water.

"I brought this for you," she handed me the sandwich and chips. "Sorry we couldn't do better but with no electricity or gas it's the best that we could do,"

"It's okay," I said. "Thank you,"

"Emma what happened to you?"

I closed my eyes. Too afraid to answer the question. Revealing all the abuse that I've suffered over the years just wasn't something that I did. With anyone. Ever.

Yet, this wasn't just anyone. This was my mother. My real biological mother that always loved me and always wanted me. The mother who had her baby stolen from her. As a mother myself now I couldn't even begin to imagine how I would feel if Danny was stolen from me. Or how I'd feel when I found him years later covered in scars.

"Emma baby what happened to you?"

"Too much really,"

"How did you get all those scars?"

"The foster homes I've been placed in throughout the years haven't always been the nicest,"

"What did they do to you?"

"I've been hit, slapped, kicked, punched, burned, whipped. Name any type of abuse and I'm certain I've suffered it. Sexual abuse was the one and only form I escaped until the rape several months ago,"

My mom started crying and my first reaction was to comfort her. I hugged my mom with all night as she cried.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't be telling you this,"

"No," she sniveled. "I need to hear this. I need to know what happened to you even if it kills me,"

"One of my families even starved me at one point. That's probably one of my more horrific memories that stands out in my mind. I went out and broke into a car just so the police would come arrest me because I knew that I would at least get food in jail,"

"Is it true that you've been arrested more than 100 times since you were ten years old?" she asked me, much to my shock.

"How did you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter," she simply said.

"Yes it's true because sometimes it's better to be in jail then in one of those so-called homes. In jail you're guaranteed food and you don't get abused,"

My mom was speechless.

"I wasn't getting arrested because I wanted to be a troubled law breaking kid. I was doing to protect myself from abuse. The only time I can ever truly say someone wanted me is when I was on a wanted list,"

My words just seemed to break my mother more and more.

"If I ever find out who stole you I will make them pay and I will make them pay dearly," she cried.

"We have each other now and that's all that matters,"

"No," she said. "You were stolen from us. You were stolen from a family that loved you dearly. Whoever did that can't escape unpunished,"

Danny woke up and started crying. I held my boy tightly in my arms. Despite the way he was conceived he was still loved. The way my mom took him from me and held him. Looked at him in a loving way only further proved it.

Without electricity the house was pitch black. With my newly enhanced eyesight the darkness didn't pose any problems for me. However candlelights were still needed for the one human guest. Ben. My family had been gracious enough to allow him and Melanie to continue staying with us for the foreseeable future.

I woke up several times that night to nurse Danny and Melanie. I'd deliberately chosen to ignore Carlisle when he told me to stop feeding her. Not until we could find baby formula at least. My great grandfather wouldn't be happy when and if he found out but it was my choice.

When I woke up at 8am I knew it was daytime before I even saw the time. The light shone brightly through the window. First thing that I realized was that everyone was gone. Probably out searching for food and water for those of us who need it.

The only person still there was Ben. He was sitting in the kitchen with his daughter. Danny got really excited as soon as he laid his eyes on the newborn girl.

"Hey Emma I guess it's just us. I woke up and nobody else was here,"

"Yeah I realized that," I said.

"What do you want for breakfast? I could make something for you,"

"You cook?"

He laughed. "Well I know how to pour cereal and I make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich,"

I chuckled.

"Which is pretty much all we have anyway," he added.

"I could actually go for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich,"

"Okay just if you don't mind holding Melanie for me-"

"Oh Ben just pass her on over here,"

As he was about to hand her over to me she suddenly grasped his hand and he actually screamed in pain.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Melanie released his hand and I could see an ugly bruise forming where her hand had just been seconds ago. His pinky finger was bent at a slightly odd angle as well and all I could think was _what the hell just happened here?_

 **Please Review**


End file.
